


Stalking

by marryingthebed



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marryingthebed/pseuds/marryingthebed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new boy in her biology class is awful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking

The new boy in her biology class is awful. 

She decides this the second she sees him standing beside the teacher’s desk, with apparently no pile of textbooks or backpack to his name. Already, she’s considering what rude thing she can whisper to Hot Pie about him. The boy is simply too big, all broad shoulders and strong fingers tapping against the cheap wood. 

Of course, before she can say anything to her friend the bell is ringing and their biology teacher is coming to stand in front of the classroom, completely ignoring the boy beside him. 

Class is just as dull as usual, much to Arya’s disappointment. The last time they’d actually studied something interesting--genetic disorders, with Mr. Bradley promising that he’d have pictures of the gory ones--she’d been absent, and by now they’d moved on to the unsurprisingly dull topic of patterns of inheritance. 

They go through the entire period with the boy just standing there, eyes scanning the classroom. The second he catches Arya looking at him he smirks, all confidence. And even though she stares him down just like her mother taught her, as soon as he looks away Arya finds herself studiously examining her sloppy notes, something like a blush creeping up her neck. 

Don’t be stupid, she tells herself, and starts copying Hot Pie’s Punnett squares. 

By the time the bell rings again the boy is still standing there, and Arya’s convinced that she’s lost at least ten percent of her sanity. She and Hot Pie are out of Bradley’s room, halfway to their next class, when she hears from behind her “Hey! You forgot this!”

It’s the boy, biting his lip and holding out her Algebra notebook, as if it isn’t this ratty thing with only half a cover and about a million doodles. “I’m Gendry, by the way,” he smiles when he hands it to her.

“Mm-hmm,” Arya replies, and in the back of her head she imagines what Sansa or her mother would do in her place, how they would smile and say “Oh! Thank you! That’s so kind of you!” all exclamation points and sweetness. 

“Why were you stalking our biology class?” she asks instead.

He raises an eyebrow. “Stalking?” They’re both being jostled by the crowd of students around them, and logically Arya knows that if she doesn’t start walking soon, she’ll be late for her next class, but she wants an answer.

“That’s the only logical explanation for why you were standing behind Bradley like a creep.”

All the boy (Gendry, she reminds herself), does in response to this is laugh. “Was I bothering you?”

And no, she does not suddenly find it increasingly difficult to look at him, she doesn’t. “Your hideousness was fairly distracting, and I’ve been trying to improve my grades.”

“Didn’t think you would care about grades,” he smirks, and the surge of hatred that fills her stomach is perhaps a bit more violent than usual. But before she can reply, the bell rings, and she swears, turning to see how far she’ll have to walk. When she looks back, there’s nothing but empty air in front of her.

Mystery boy is gone, and she’s late for her next class.

**Author's Note:**

> might continue this, if you'd like?


End file.
